28 December 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-12-28 ; Comments *File a is taken from Mr maudlin's Peel Sessions Vol3 *The 1981 Festive Fifty, numbers 30-21, are contained in this show. File b starts with Peel's show intro and then cuts straight to the chart. *Start of show: 'Well, here we are again, hanging on to 1981 by our fingertips, and in tonight's programme, sessions by Altered Images, the Higsons, Revillos, New Order and Rip Rig And Panic, and later in the porgramme we rejoin the Festive Fifty.' Sessions *Altered Images, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1981-03-02. No known commercial release. *Higsons, #1, Recorded 1981-05-25, first broadcast 01 June 1981. Available on It's A Wonderful Life (CD, Hux Records, HUX004) *Revillos, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1981-04-29. No known commercial release. *New Order, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1981-01-26. Available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Rip Rig And Panic, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1981-09-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File c' begins *Higsons: I Don't Want To Live With Monkeys (session) *Altered Images: A Day's Wait (session) *New Order: Dreams Never End (session) a''' *Rip Rig And Panic: A Grand Grin And A Shaky Smile Please Mr. Barman (session) *Revillos: She's Fallen In Love With A Monster Man (session) *Altered Images: Jeepster (session) '''a *Higsons: A Dash To The Shops (session) *New Order: Truth (session) a''' *Altered Images: Idols (session) '''a *Revillos: Caveman Raveman (session) *Rip Rig And Panic: Pullover, No Socks (session) *Higsons: Surrender (session) *New Order: ICB (session) a''' *Revillos: Snatzo Mobile (session) *Altered Images: Midnight (session) '''a *Higsons: Got To Let This Heat Out (session) *Rip Rig And Panic: Symphony in Dave's Flat (session) *New Order: Senses (session) *'File b' *'30': Fall, 'Fiery Jack (7 inch)' (Step-Forward) *'29': Heaven 17, '(We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (LP-Penthouse And Pavement)' (Virgin) :(JP: And two of the best things about 1981 have been the success of Heaven 17 and the Human League in the Chuck Berry and Eddie Cochran tradition respectively.') *'28': Killing Joke, 'Follow The Leaders (LP-What's THIS For...!)' (E'G) :(JP: 'Bad programming, this. Very careless of you.') *'27': Killing Joke, 'Requiem (7 inch)' (E'G) *'26': Public Image Ltd, 'Public Image (7 inch)' (Virgin) *'25': Theatre Of Hate, 'Legion (7 inch-B side of Original Sin)' (SS Label) :(JP: 'Always actually surprised about this, I must say, never one of me favourite tracks by the band.') *'24': Stiff Little Fingers, 'Johnny Was (LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) *'23': Jam, 'Going Underground (7 inch)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Another new entry at number 22, and a very welcome one.') *'22': Scritti Politti, 'The "Sweetest Girl" (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Most people agree that this is the record of the year.') *'21': Specials: 'Ghost Town (Extended Version) 12 inch)' (Two-Tone) :(JP: 'Release The Bats and I Could Be Happy notwithstanding, I think that must be the record of the year.') File ;Name *a) The Peel Sessions Vol3.mp3 *b) JP19811228 *c) tba ;Length *a) 01:03:19 (to 21:50) *b) 00:47:22 *c) tba ;Other *a) Very good stereo. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member mr maudlin *b) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this long-lost show. *c) Many thanks to Marek ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8xz5ms5yjrf51pt/The_Peel_Sessions_Vol3.mp3 *http://www.mediafire.com/?unjvtnmmkw2 *c) tba Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Festive Fifty